Red means Love and Blood
by HopeFaith10
Summary: When Hellenna, the hell hopper, comes back from the dead to see her lover, Rookie again. But when she sees that Rookie has cheated on her with another girl, things get bad. Will Rookie ever choose between these two girls? Who will win? Will Hellenna go back to Hell? Please read the first chapter. Rated T for mentioning Hell but K plus people can read it because it is mostly K plus
1. Chapter 1-Author's note 1

Hey readers. Guess who's back with a black magical story.

The first inspiration I had for Hellenna was when I was messing with Urban Dress Up Deluxe on DollDivine.

Then while listening to Taylor Swift's song Wildest Dreams I got the idea of her past and personality.

Later BEFORE I wrote this story and made up Hellenna I was on DA when I came across JodieJo (apologies if I slipped with my spellings) and her character, Maddie who also loves Rookie. -covers mouth- uh spoiler alert. Sorry. So it's about two girls: a hell hopper and a penguin fighting for the love of the mascot, Rookie.

So Maddie belongs to JodieJo (read the brackets beside the first time I wrote it), Hellenna belongs to me and the rest is all Club Penguin. So...ENJOY this romantic told by Hellenna

From

Hope Faith10 3

P.S: I came up with this when yet again I was playing on DollDivine ;)


	2. Chapter 2-Hellenna's first day (so far)

Once upon a time, a young girl named Rosie stood on a boat with her lover, Ricky. She was called Rosie because of her red cheeks and lips. She wore a red and purple Chinese dress and gold heels. She kicked the heels off and did 'the titanic pose' with Ricky. Suddenly, Rosie fell into the water and never came back up. THE END

Well that's a rubbish tale. It's true though for I am Rosie but ever since I came to Hell my name has been Hellenna. The thing is I'm in Hell now but I shall return.

Hellenna 2014

2015, the present day (PRESENT FOR RICKY!)

I asked my 'dad' if I could go to earth to see Ricky again. 'I will give you 672 hours' He said. 'That's the whole February. I'll take it but I won't return if he loves me. Thank you daddy' I said. I ran to the portal and I went to the island Ricky was in. I opened my eyes after the ride and I was a penguin. I caught my eye on a group...maybe a family...or friends...anyway a group of penguins. There was 5: 2 girls and 3 boys. I waved to them. One girl noticed me and told her friends or family about it. One boy laughed and the others glared at him. The group, apart from the laughing boy, came over to me. Their names were Roofhowse, Sydmull, Lorna and Janagrah. The laughing boy was Blizzard.

I asked them about Ricky but Lorna corrected me to Rookie. I asked 'Where is he?' but no one knew. I guess I'll have to find him myself...


	3. Chapter 3-Rookie? Party? Oh dear

I eventually found Ricky and his friends trying to sell posters. 'This is hopeless' said one penguin girl with blonde hair as she neatened her pile of posters. I waved to Rick who just looked at me as if to say _'Who are you?'_. I sighed and walked over to them. 'Ricky' I said, cheerfully. 'Uh excuse me but uh...heh that's Rookie. As in R-O-O-K-I-E...Rookie' said the girl penguin with blonde hair getting her hair out of her face and glaring at me suspiciously. I glared at her back before turning my head to Ricky or as they called him 'Rookie'. 'You do remember me? Don't you?' I asked. Ricky was speechless but he shook his head to say 'no'. I hung my head, feeling ashamed and betrayed. 'Hey it's okay. Listen, you can come to the party tonight. It'll be great. We have a DJ, food, penguins...well I don't know about the penguins bit' said the purple penguin with blonde hair. I thought that it would be a good idea to go so I said 'Sure what not? I'll take a poster...uh'. Ricky said 'This is my friend Dot' and Dot glared at him. She said 'I can introduce myself and who are you?'. I was nervous when she asked me so I just answered 'My real name is Rosie but everyone calls me Hellenna these days'. Dot nodded and Ricky titled his head. 'R-Rosie?' he shuttered. I nodded, embarrassed. I took a poster and walked away. I built my igloo and started getting ready for the party.

At 10 o'clock, I went to the party. Ricky and Dot were there. Dot was talking to two boys and Ricky was talking to a girl. I was about to go to go over to Ricky when Dot ran over to me. 'I knew you would make it. You don't by any chance have a phone do you?' she asked. I shook my head and Dot muttered 'Oh shoot'. I decided to make up a conversation modern girls would have by saying 'I *like* your dress...'. Dot smiled 'Thanks I made it myself. I like yours too'. Suddenly, a boy that Dot was talking to spilled his punch all over her aqua dress. The aqua fabric turned purple and Dot's face went red. I avoided the fight by walking over to Ricky. 'Who's this?' I surprised him by asking. Ricky went speechless again and the girl he was talking to said 'I'm his girlfriend'. I got really angry like Dot did when the boy spilled his punch on her dress. 'YOU CHEATED ON ME?!' I yelled. Ricky blushed and shrunk down. 'Awkward' whispered Ricky's new girlfriend. I spilled every drink I could get on my hands on her blue sweater. I threw the cups at Ricky's head and stormed out. When I got home, I lay on my bed crying. This mean't enemies...this mean't WAR! May the best girl win.


	4. Chapter 4-A knocking chapter

The subsequent morning, I woke up and stretched my wings. I looked at the calendar and shook my head while speaking gibberish. I suddenly heard a knock and stopped. Was it Ricky? I inched ever-so-slowly to the door and burst it open. Ricky was there with his flippers clenched. The purple penguin known as Dot was behind him, face-palming and muttering something about the look Ricky was giving me. I gulped hard. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Suddenly Ricky snapped out of his angry glare and looked past me. 'HEY JPG!' he cheered and I found the opportunity to close the door without him noticing. He pounded on my door and I blocked it with a table. I ate my breakfast on the flour beside the kitchen counters.

The knocking stopped when I had finished my breakfast. I back-flipped onto my couch and watched TV. There was a story about the incident at the party. 'Screw this.' I said, changing the channel. There was even more knocking. 'GO AWAY RICKY!' I hollered with anger. 'It's the girl from last night' said the girl at the door. I looked through the hole in the door and said 'I don't wish to see your disgusting face until you have broken up with Ricky!'. 'Ricky? You mean Rookie' said the girl at the door. I put my head out the window on the wall and threw a baseball bat at her face. 'GO TO HELL!' I yelled. I hated her. I hated her more than I hated the 'cute' little popular angels at dead school. The girl passed out and a crowd gathered. I hid and locked my doors and windows. I didn't want to see anyone. I fell to the ground and burst into tears. There were penguins all around. 'I just want to go home with Ricky' I sobbed. I caught someone looking at me and then left.

I was beating up my stereo when I heard even more knocking. I looked out the hole again and it was the nosy girl from earlier on. 'I don't want any more visitors' I said. 'Oh okay' mumbled the girl at the door. I watched her go away. I heard more knocked when she left. 'DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO AWAY?' I shouted at the top of my lungs. I hated anyone that didn't obey me. 'It's Dot. I came to check if you're alright' said the penguin at the door. I groaned and plopped on the floor. I looked up and Dot was above me. I screamed and repeatedly hollered 'WHAT THE HELL?'. 'Well sorry' muttered Dot. I looked at my front door. It was open. I looked at Dot, then the door and back to Dot. Dot looked at the door and said 'I hope you don't mind my picking your door lock'. 'I do mind it. Let me ask you, how did you get a door-picker?' I said. I was dying to hear a secret from her. Dot hesitated before blurting 'I found it in the park?'. I knew she was lying. It was easy to tell. 'Where was this park' I asked. Dot hesitated yet again. There was no answer this time. She just left. _She must be some sort of secret agent. What if Ricky's one too?_ I thought to myself before going back to beating up my stereo.


	5. Chapter 5-warning and announcement!

Dia duit, tá mo ainm Dóchais, le do thoil leithscéal mo theanga sa chaibidil seo.

Translation: Hello, my name is Hope, please excuse my language in this chapter.

No seriously excuse my language in this chapter. There will be a lot of cursing. And BTW the above language is Irish which I have to study for school. Any bananas, enjoy this chapter. Plus there's a huge announcement at the end of this chapter.

* * *

'HELLENNA!' was the noise that woke me up. I scratched myself. I couldn't remember anything that happened the previous day. I put my flipper on my head. 'HELLENNA!' the voice outside my door. It was Dot, I knew it. I suddenly heard an 'Oof' from outside. My dad flew in. 'Dad? What are you doing here?' I asked. 'You are going to court today and your time on earth is shortening' he explained in his usually deep voice. I was confused and remembered what happened. 'Oh no' I said. 'Unless you and the idiot penguin fall in love, you are coming home with me. And I will not be at your wedding if you two do fall in love' he continued. I was in shock as I watched him leave. 'Hellenna...Hellenna' I heard. I woke up. Was it all a dream? Dot was over my head. 'Wake up you are going to court.' she explained before adding 'I will be disguising as your lawyer, Gwendylan Appity'. I nodded and went to my closet. 'What's up?' Dot asked. I hung my head in shame and mumbled 'My dad came and I have a shorter time here'. Dot was shocked and I continued to search my closet. I couldn't imagine what would happen today.

* * *

 **YOU BETTER STOP READING NOW IF YOU ARE A K PLUS READER! HERE COMES THE CURSING!**

* * *

'What's that bitch doing here?' asked the purple penguin who I still didn't know. 'Shut the hell up Maddie' said Dot. I felt like Dot cared about me. 'You're the bitch not Hellenna' she added. I gave this "Maddie" penguin a stare down. She stared at me back. 'Girls please stop' said Ricky.

Later, I was standing right in front of the judge. 'Gwendylan Appity' the judge said 'Why do you think Hellenna shouldn't go to jail?'. Dot stood up and explained 'She has a short time on this planet. One week as she told me in the car. I think that she should spend it free'. The judge nodded and told her to sit back down. 'Rookie, why do you think Hellenna SHOULD go to jail?' she asked Ricky. 'What? I don't want her to go to jail because she can be an asshole at times but we can all be like that.' was the reply. The judge yet again nodded. 'Hellenna, do you think you are innocent or guilty?'. That question made me pause. Ricky was right about me being an asshole and sometimes a bitch. 'I don't know' I answered. 'Well the reports say that you are...' started the judge. She had lost the page. 'This is like Rookie at work' whispered Dot. 'Fuck that shit' Rookie replied. 'Innocent' announced the judge. I relieved and shocked at the same time. 'What the fuck?' I heard the purple penguin mutter.

I celebrated with Dot, another success. Ricky even joined in. 'RIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!' said a voice. We stopped celebrating and my dad was there. 'I threw everything I could to your way and you've dodged them all. Tomorrow, even if you fall in love with this shithead, you're coming home with me'. 'Wait! You set this up?' Dot bellowed as my dad disappeared. I was on my own with Dot and Ricky. 'That son of a bitch' muttered Dot. 'I'm so sorry for you' explained Ricky. I wiped my beak. I was sad. I didn't want to leave. I had new friends and I didn't want to let them go. I came out with 'FUCK THIS SHIT!' and I ran away to my igloo. I lay in my bed for the rest of the day. Ricky came over but I didn't talk to him. I was shock when he kissed me goodnight though. It lingered in my mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

SUPER HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS!

This is the second last chapter in this story and after the final chapter there will be a sequel. Here's the plot:

Hellenna the Hell Hopper has been in hell for 2 months after her father bans her from returning to earth to see her friends. But can she escape hell with the help of her new friend Elayna, a daredevil Kopperochi?

The story will be called Red is the Color of Love and Blood 2: Escape from Hell.

And sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
